


Ghost

by Star_fighter111



Series: Late South Park One Shots [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Death, Dead People, Horror, Major Character Injury, No Fluff, Not really though, Out of Character, Sad, Sad Ending, ghost - Freeform, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_fighter111/pseuds/Star_fighter111
Summary: Stan is dealing with crazy stuff but it is South Park...Editing never





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to actually write a story about this with my own original characters but right now I have no confidence so I’m writing fan fiction about it instead of plotting everything out... hahaha

Stan looked in the mirror before heading to high school.  He was in the same friend group with Kyle, Cartman and Kenny.  They weren’t popular since Cartman was still being a dick to everyone.  No one wanted to hang out with them.  If it was just Kenny, Kyle and him they might be more popular.  

 

He came into class a second late and sat down.  He sat beside some girl he hardly knew.  

 

Lunch came and Kyle asked if he was okay.  Stan being confused answered with a yes and Kyle responded, “You just look ghostly pale, that’s all.”  Stan nodded shrugging it off.  He was always pale since Grade four or Five.  He can’t remember why.  

 

School came and went and soon he was walking away from the school to go home.  He was walking when he looked at a window.  Usually he can clearly see his reflection but this time he was see through.  He looked at his hands and noted in his head that they were, in fact not see through.  Plain old solid non see through hands he always had. 

 

He went to bed early that night and the next day he remembered the dream.  It was a blinding light, almost calling him to go with it.  He shook his head and went to school again.  

 

He told Kyle about his dream.  He made a joke about how he died a long time ago and hasn’t moved on.  They laughed and Stan made a joke, “How, by suicide?  That’s only way I’m going out in this life.”  They both laughed harder because, it probably would be true.  

because it was something they found funny.  Either if they both actually found suicide funny or they both want to do it.  No one can know for sure.  

 

Monday ended and Tuesday started.  Kyle looked at Stan and wondered if he saw through him for a second.  He probably was imagining things and it wasn’t a big deal.  Stan on the other hand, was seeing this stuff a lot. 

 

Tuesday, 12:30 it was lunch.  Cartman was making fun of Kenny for being poor like usual.  Nothing really changed from when they were kids.  But one thing did change, Wendy.  She wasn’t the same girl Stan knew.  She was meaner and colder.  Bebe even stopped hanging out with her.  No one knows why.  Stan and her were dating for a two years until she became more distant and mean.  I don’t think it’s her fault when she said they had to break up.  They both weren’t happy in their relationship.  They promised to still be friends but now she hardly has one.  

 

Cartman looked over to Stan to say something mean but instead said, “Dude, where are you?”  Stan thought it was weird and looked at his hands.  They were gone and soon reappeared.  

 

There Red was a pain in his heart when he reappeared, something hit him like a lighting bolt.  

 

He had died.  He killed himself when he saw everything as shit.  He couldn’t take it and killed himself.  But why wasn’t he in heaven or Hell?  

 

 He looked up to Kyle, Cartman and Kenny with fear in his eyes.  The look in their eyes told how they knew.  The bell rang and he flinched a little bit.  He looked back at his hands and they were gone.  Stans tears looked like miniature crystals on his cheeks.  Soon what once was filled with an unknowing ghost became nothing but air.  

 

Kyle cried a bunch and Cartman even she’s a tear or two but that was it.  Kenny, knowing death first hand, knew Stan would be in good hands.  Though he couldn’t help but to cry.  

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll take requests on one shots if anyone has one.


End file.
